<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gizem by Bubblesensation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948945">Gizem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblesensation/pseuds/Bubblesensation'>Bubblesensation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, Fluff and Smut, Historical References, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:08:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblesensation/pseuds/Bubblesensation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante el siglo XVII el imperio era uno de los más importantes del mundo. Muchos sultanes pasaron por aquel trono manchado de sangre, hasta que en 1687 ascendió cierto moreno de gustos extravagantes.</p><p>Otabek, hijo del sultán Mehmed y la Valide Özlem tomó su lugar en la cabeza de la dinastía antes de cumplir los dieciocho años; nadie espera buenos frutos de su ascensión ya que su majestad aún no ha tenido un heredero. Todas las esperanzas de prosperar en el imperio están puestas en la única favorita de su majestad: Gizem.</p><p>Pero Otabek y Gizem esconden un terrible secreto uno que puede destruir a la dinastía.<br/>Yuri, el niño griego de ojos esmeraldas, el joven que al entrar a los aposentos de su majestad deja atrás los vestido y las coronas para convertirse en el único favorito del sultán.<br/>Yuri o Gizem; no importa cuál sea su nombre, solo importa que él será el veneno de la dinastía.</p><p>⚜Fanfic inspirado en Muhteşem Yuzyil en el siglo XVII </p><p>Los personajes de YOI no me pertenecen, son de Kubo y Sayo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>El invierno estaba pronto a llegar, no obstante, en pleno otoño la nieve caía sin descanso, dejando su blancura esparcida por todo Estambul. Para empeorar las cosas, no parecía menguar, todo indicaba que se vendría una tormenta muy pronto.<br/>Eso anunciaba que el invierno sería tan crudo como en el sultanato de Osman II.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>¿Será un castigo previo a lo que estaba planeando hacer desde años atrás?</p>
</div><p>Si bien no estuvo en aquella época, se comentaba que hubo muchas muertes por el frío, los alimentos escaseaban y las personas no tenían qué comer durante días. Culpaban a Osmán por asesinar a uno de sus hermanos y romper la ley decretada por su padre; argumentaban que ese evento causó tan crudo año. Özlem dudaba que fuese así, no creía en esas historias creadas por la gente, su hijo no tendría un sultanato marcado por el clima o por las malas lenguas. Lo que Otabek hizo estuvo bien, lo mejor para el imperio que ahora le pertenecía por completo.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>—Mi Sultana, ¡esto es una locura! —exclamó la pelirroja mirando la espalda de la Valide del harén.</p>
</div><p>Mila la admiraba. Era una mujer fuerte que pasó por demasiadas cosas y, a pesar de todo, sobrevivió al peso de la dinastía otomano. Pero para la pelirroja, el plan de la sultana Özlem era una barbaridad, no lograba comprender lo que pretendía hacer, porque no encontraba algo lógico en sus palabras. Pero quién era ella para cuestionar.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>—Es la mejor opción, Mila, mi hijo aún es demasiado joven, recién está llevado el imperio. Lidiar con hijos y sultanas no sería fácil para él. ¡Oh, mi león! es tan joven, no merece sufrir por ello. —La voz melodiosa de la mujer llenó la habitación. Girando su cuerpo miró a la pelirroja quien de inmediato bajó la cabeza.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Özlem, cuyo nombre significaba "la anhelada", era una mujer de estatura media, de cabello oscuro y poseedora de una mirada café. Su rostro, a pesar de sus años, se mantenía joven, a penas estaba por cumplir los cuarenta, no era extraño que su belleza natural siguiera junto a ella. Su llegada al Imperio fue similar a la de muchas mujeres del harén, pero tuvo la fortuna de ser quien conquistó al cazador, el sultán Mehmed IV, dándole cuatro hijos, entre ellos el ahora Sultán Otabek.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mila vio pasar a muchas sultanas antes de que el sultán Mehmed se fuese a los brazos de Alá, pero podía jurar que la Sultana Özlem era la más poderosa luego de la Sultana Kösem. A pesar de que las mujeres habían perdido poder muchos años atrás, había veces que parecían volver aquellos días de gloria cuando la sultana hablaba, como si el sultanato de mujeres continuase siendo parte del imperio.<br/>El joven sultán estaba en sus manos, hizo que su hijo, Otabek, se deshiciera de sus hermanos aun cuando en la época del Sultán Ahmed se abolió la ley del fratricidio.<br/>Nada se escapaba de las manos de aquella mujer, pero lo que haría ahora era una locura. Si alguien, por casualidad se enteraba, destruiría el gobierno del nuevo Sultán.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lamentablemente, cuando a la Sultana Özlem se le cruzaba algo por la cabeza no había fuerza humana que la hiciera cambiar de opinión. El imperio ahora estaba en sus manos. Mila se preguntaba entonces si acaso sería el sultán Otabek quien gobernaría o sería madre.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Mi león; es su momento. Nos costó mucho llegar hasta el trono, hubo muertes, sangres y conspiraciones, pero el destino ya estaba escrito. Alá sabía que Otabek era el único que podía llevar al imperio a un buen futuro. —Su vista nuevamente viajó hasta la ventana, mirando con calma los enormes árboles cubiertos de nieve. Mila suspiró nuevamente y Özlem ya comenzaba a impacientarse.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Pero mi Sultana, ¿cree que su majestad acepte sus nuevos deseos? —Hizo una pequeña mueca al recordar que ahora el sultán era Otabek, era extraño hablar de él así, para Mila seguía siendo el pequeño príncipe que corría por los jardines privados del palacio; los ojos de las sultanas de Topkapi.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Mila, cargué nueve meses a Otabek en mi vientre, viví con él durante dieciocho años en este mismo harén, sé muy bien cuáles son sus sueños, sus ambiciones, sus gustos. Mi león aceptará y el imperio seguirá en sus manos. Así que llama a Mustafá Agha; ya que llegó la hora.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Como ordene, Sultana.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sin haber más palabra por parte de ninguna, Mila caminó hasta la puerta de los aposentos de Özlem, iría en busca de Mustafá para cumplir la nueva orden de la sultana.</p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>☁️</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Lesbos, 1679</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Miró sonriente a su madre, ella le devolvió el gesto mientras acariciaba su cabello claro. Las manos de mamá eran suaves, a pesar de la aspereza propia de trabajar en la tierra, y es que sin ningún hombre en la casa, sin contar a su abuelo enfermo y él, un niño de apenas seis años, era su madre y hermana mayor quienes se encargaban de mantener su hogar.<br/>Él y su abuelo se quedarían en casa, debía cuidarlo, así que no podría ir a las cosechas con su familia, eso era malo, menos ingresos a la casa, su abuelo seguía mal de salud y las medicinas se estaban acabando.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Para un niño de la edad de Yuri, era divertido jugar, correr y esconderse de sus amigos, pero él era diferente. Para Yuri, de apenas seis años, no había nada que lo hiciera más feliz que sentir el calor de los brazos de su madre, peinar el sedoso cabello platinado de su hermana y buscar flores de manzanilla para que su abuelo bebiera su té. Ese era su mundo, y a sus seis años creía que lo tenía todo. Pero Yuri era apenas un pequeño crío, el cual tenía la suerte echada y que pronto sabría que era pertenecer al centro del mundo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Aguardó en silencio la llegada de la hora de la siesta de su abuelo, no quería dejarlo solo y despierto, así que una vez Nikolai cerró sus ojos, el rubio se dirigió hacia el huerto de hierbas que se encontraban a unos kilómetros de la casa. Todos se conocían en el pequeño puerto de Mitilene, así que tan pronto una mujer robusta de largos cabellos vio al pequeño rubio, le cedió el paso hacia su huerta personal.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Se entretuvo mirando algunas flores que no conocía, había tantas y tan olorosas que no aguanto acercar a su nariz algunas de ellas con la clara intención de llevar unas cuantas a su casa, para que su madre le dijera que clase de flores eran, porqué parecían diferentes a las que acostumbraba ver. Mientras pensaba eso, la sirena que avisaba que algún barco llegaba o salía del puerto comenzó a sonar con fuerza. Eso era bueno, cuando llegaba gente nueva, sobretodo gente proveniente del imperio, la posada de su amigo se llenaba y podía ayudar a arreglar las camas y ganar algo de dinero para la casa.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Recogió con rapidez unas cuantas flores, la manzanilla y la menta y cuando se puso de pie sus ojos se fijaron en un hombre parado frente a él.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jamás lo había visto por la región, su rostro era diferente a cualquiera de los hombres que vivían por la isla; los ojos del extraño eran más pequeños de lo normal, su pelo parecía suave, como el de su hermana pero era mucho más oscuro, casi como la noche y su mirada era café. Tras él había unos hombres vestidos de rojo, jamás había visto esas vestimentas ni tampoco el rostro de aquellos hombres.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Esos son tulipanes —habló el pelinegro de ojos raros a la vez que se acercaba al más pequeño —, es raro que crezcan en esta región, pero son muy lindos.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Tú pareces que conoces las flores -respondió el menor sosteniendo la mirada. Si hubiese estado su madre lo habría reprendido, y es que el pequeño Yuri nunca mostraba respeto con los mayores, a no ser que fuese su abuelo. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Sí, sé de flores, la Sultana Özlem suele cosechar muchas de estas y algunas más bonitas aún. Ella me enseñó los nombres de cada una. —El desconocido alzó sus cejas, impresionados por los ojos tan profundos del pequeño.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—¿Quién es ella? —El rubio se vio realmente interesado, tanto su madre como él eran amantes de las flores, quería llevarle unas nuevas y parecía que esa mujer tenía muchas.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Es la Sultana del mundo. ¿Has oído sobre los otomanos? —Yuri asintió efusivo, después de todo, eran quienes más iban a la isla, quienes cobraban sus impuestos y los mantenían bajo su dominio o algo así escuchó de parte de su abuelo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>El extraño le ofreció su mano, el pequeño confió y no dudó en tomarla y caminar con él hacia el puerto, donde un barco grande aguardaba. Había una llamativa bandera en el, aunque no la reconoció. Aun así no desconfío, estaba feliz de llevar las flores a su madre, esos tulipanes que el raro dijo se verían muy bien la mesa de la cena.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pero Yuri era un niño, demasiado curioso y confiado. Antes de poder hacer algo, el barco ya había zarpado y se dirigía a un lugar que el rubio no conocía. Lamentablemente el pequeño no podía hacer nada.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>II</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Gizem</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Así le llamaba Mustafá Agha desde que la Sultana se lo ordenó.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Se acostumbró a ese nombre, de pronto lo tomaba como algo familiar, aunque no específicamente que le pertenecía. Un nombre que se le daría a alguna mujer, uno que sonaba bien para alguna hatun o una musulmana, pero no para alguien que era hombre. Aun así se acostumbró a ser una ella aun sabiendo que era un él. Pero todo tenía un propósito y los ocho años aún creía que todo eso era para llevar a cabo las flores a su madre.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Giz<em>em</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>A los diez se dio cuenta de qué era era mentira, qué podría volver a su isla y las flores que cortaba cerca del verano eran para adornar los aposentos de las concubinas del antiguo palacio, y se furioso con el Agha que lo trajo engañado a tierras desconocidas.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pero también notó que no podría hacer nada. Era un niño, uno deseaba estar en los brazos de su madre, oler a su abuelo, peinar a su hermana. Un niño que estaba solo y sin nadie que lo ayudara a volver. Sin embargo, se acostumbró a esos largos pasillos llenos de antorchas, a los eunucos bien vestidos que resguardaban cada puerta del palacio ya la soledad que lo acompañaba en sus aposentos. <br/>Gizem entendió que su nueva vida estaba ahí y su madre, su abuelo y su hermana abandonaron parte del Yuri que quedó en aquella isla apartadas del imperio del mundo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Así fue la vida de las sultanas que habían pasado por el imperio, así fue la vida de la Sultana Özlem y así sería la vida de Gizem.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Gizem</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A los once años vio el primer retrato del joven príncipe Otabek. Moreno, de cabello oscuro, mueca de desagrado y mirada molesta; turbante negro y vestido de un azul oscuro adornado con hilos dorados. Creyó que había visto algo tan lindo en su corta edad (después de todo, solo tuvo eunucos afeminados y concubinas mayores). Le impresionó el hecho de saber que su vida estaría ligada a él. Ya lo sabía, el chico de ojos raros se lo dijo un montón de veces, la sultana se lo repetía cada vez que iba a su encuentro. Así que prefirió guardar celosamente ese retrato, si no tenía suerte en su destino y no se convertiría en la sultana de los ojos del príncipe, al menos podría tener un recuerdo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>La Sultana le dijo que debía ser difícil, tenía que dar una luz a un príncipe para poder ser una Sultana; era imposible tener un hijo, Gizem lo sabía, pero no era imposible llegar a ser Sultana, aunque todo eso dependía de su majestad y lo que su corazón le dijera. Esperaba tener suerte y que todo eso valiera la pena.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Se preguntaba si lograría hacer eso, pues aquel hombre del retrato tenía que hacer todo con harén con mujeres preciosas que podrían darle príncipes sanos. Gizem no podría hacer eso jamás.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A los doce ya levantaba la cabeza cuando alguien mencionaba su nombre, ya no le parecía tan ajeno y distante, tampoco le era molesto. <br/>Aún seguía viviendo en el antiguo palacio junto a las concubinas del Sultán Ibrahim. Pero como lo prometió a su único amigo, el Agha Mustafá, jamás diría quién era o lo que era. Ella era una más.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ninguna de esas mujeres sabía que haría una niña en el palacio, apareció de pronto, una pequeña de cabello corto y actitud extraña. Parecía un corderito asustado y no hablaba. Lucía incómoda con los vestidos finos que llevan. No podría ser hija de alguna de las sultanas porque eso era imposible, el sultán Mehmed no permitió que sus hijas se hospedaran en ese palacio, y mucho menos a sus hermanas o sobrinas; pero la chiquilla era tan fina, delicada y siempre era acompañada por el asiático de cabellos negros, eso hacía pensar que tenían que ser parte de la dinastía.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>La única respuesta que obtuvimos fue que sería un regalo para el príncipe Otabek, pero que aún era muy pequeña para enviar a Medina, la provincia gobernada por el Príncipe Otomano.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Responde al nombre de Gizem, uno que la misma Sultana Özlem le dio a su llegada. Este significaba Misterio y la pequeña hacia el juicio a su nuevo nombre. <br/>Para cualquier persona del bien llamado "Palacio de lágrimas", la niña era un misterio, uno que llegó de pronto, sin aviso y nadie sabía cuándo iría.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>☁️</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Estambul, 1687</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sintió tres golpes suaves en su puerta, sabía quién era así que sonrió para sí. Dejó el libro que leía sobre la mesita donde estaba su café oscuro, con su actitud hostil de siempre miró hasta la puerta, no quería que el eunuco viese lo alegre que se vio de verlo entrar.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—¡Pase! —Exclamó. Su voz estaba algo distorsionada, la Sultana Özlem dijo que pronto cambiaría su tono y se volvería más ronco, por eso intentaba cambiarlo para poder sonar como mujer. Como la sultana lo ordenó.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Gizem Hatun —saludó el eunuco, entrando en sus aposentos en la compañía de Mila y Melek. Las mujeres traían algunas cosas en sus manos, Mustafá también, estaba seguro de lo que pasaría, ya es hora ...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sabía porqué estaban allí, escuchó por la mañana los rumores de que el Sultán Mehmed cayó enfermo días atrás y que nadie creía que pudiese sobrevivir, luego de verlo toser y vomitar sangre, todos sus súbditos perdieron las esperanzas. Todo indicaba entonces que su majestad, el Sultán Mehmed, fue a descansar en los brazos de Alá.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ambas mujeres se quitaron la ropa, dejaron su cuerpo completamente desnudo frente a ellas y Agha asiático, pero eso no le importaba, no era una novedad que ellas le vistieran, fue así desde hace siete años. El pudor lo perdió el día que entendió que sería su nueva vida, que siempre había alguien ahí para cuando lo necesitara. Además, no sabía bien cómo ponerse un vestido.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>No experimentaron nervios, solo ansias, escucharon por las concubinas que Topkapi era un palacio enorme y hermoso, pocas eran las afortunadas en recorrer sus pasillos y sus jardines, pero las que sí lograron continuar aún en su mente los hermosos paisajes que entregaban los ventanales del Palacio. No sabía si tendría la misma suerte, nada aseguraba que tuviese éxito en el plan de la Sultana, pero deseaba poder ser quien relatara con fascinación lo hermoso que era el Palacio, aunque podía decirse sí mismo que todo el sacrificio de ser separado de su familia valió la pena.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mustafá estaba en silencio, mirando de vez en cuando el trabajo de las hatun. Mientras ellas terminan de asear a Gizem, él se acomodaba el vestido en la cama. Era especial, así se lo dijo la Sultana Özlem, era solo para alguien como Gizem lo llevara y Mustafá no dudó al ver los delicados detalles que adornan el vestido claro. Era demasiado fino. <br/>Las concubinas acostumbraban a usar diademas o turbantes con joyas, pero Gizem, siendo favorita de la Sultana, solía llevar coronas altas, pesadas y con joyas de colores, es por eso que también la sultana envió con el vestido una corona plateada, con esmeraldas grandes y poco trabajadas. Según los otomanos, mientras menos detalles tuviese una piedra preciosa, más bonita se podría ver. Aprendió de eso al cuidado de Gizem.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Carraspeó un par de veces para ganar la atención de las personas, quienes al oírlo dejarán de inmediato de arreglar a Gizem. <br/>Unos grandes ojos verdes se posaron en la cama, donde estaba la ropa y un brillo especial iluminó sus ojos. Mustafá entendía que Gizem se acostumbró a vestir esas telas y que ahora, luego de muchos años, no le molestaba.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Desde ahora tendrán privilegios —comenzó el eunuco—, nuestra Valide te ha asignado una habitación cerca de sus aposentos. Las primeras noches dormirás con el resto del harén, una vez el sultán te conozca, pasarás a la habitación de las favoritas, sí el sultán decidirá tener una segunda concubina, tú podrás dormir en la habitación que nuestra valide asignó para ti —decía el eunuco a sus espaldas, ocupado acomodando las joyas sobre el tocador plateado. Gizem lo escuchaba con atención. —Solo puedes dormir con el sultán si él lo desea, no puedes irrumpir en sus aposentos sin invitación previa. Una vez fuera de este palacio, en Topkapi, todo será distinto, ya no tendrá la mano de nuestra Sultana, te ayudará, sí, pero desde hoy eres una concubina más del harén, Gizem.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>El Agha Mustafá incluyó demasiado, pero comprendió todo lo que él le dijo. No era la primera vez que escuchaba eso de sus labios, también la madre Sultana se le advirtió muchas veces, tantas veces Gizem pudo que ya sabía todo el discurso de memoria.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Uando —Cuando Otabek sea el sultán, muchas mujeres pasaran por sus aposentos. Nuestro propósito es que eso no pase. Lamentablemente solo él puede decidir si duerme contigo o con otra concubina. Sin embargo, hermosa Gizem, plantea todas las cualidades para conquistar a mi hijo, eso quiere decir que puedes hacer que ninguna concubina del harén se acerque a él.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>¿Y si no me acepta al saber que soy un chico? - murmuró con una mueca mirándose al espejo, la mujer tras de ella sonrió. Seguramente eso pasaría, no confiaba en que fuera de otra forma.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>¿Te atreves a dudar de todo lo que dijo? Puedes ser un chico, un animal salvaje o una flor más en su jardín, pero yo, querida Gizem, conozco más a Otabek que él mismo. Tú solo diez paciencia. Mi futura Sultana. 《</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Esta vez no parecía el simple ritual para vestir, no era tan simple como todas las mañanas, ni tan rápido. <br/>Se sentó frente al espejo mientras las mujeres rizaban sus rubios cabellos con las tenazas y maquillaban su rostro; le parecía demasiado, pero no podía decir nada. No solían hacer eso, pero era una ocasión especial, ya no le quedaban dudas.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>El sultán Mehmed había fallecido, eso quería decir que Otabek tomaría el trono y era la hora de entrar a Topkapi.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tuvimos miedo, aún era menor, no conocía nada de su nueva vida, no sabía cómo luciría el imponente palacio otomano, podría que convivir en el harén con mujeres y eunucos y él era solo un chico que a pesar de estudiar durante años, no sabía absolutamente nada Su Agha personal se lo había anunciado, poniendo lo bueno y lo malo que podría pasar en caso de que el príncipe llegase al trono: O vives para él o mueres por él. No había punto medio y Gizem lo tenía claro (de ahí su desconfianza y temor), pero era seguro que podría seguir con vida, podría hacerlo. Sobretodo sabiendo que la madre Sultana confiaba en todo lo que haría.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Que equivocada estaba Özlem.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Quisiera volver. —Su mirada estaba fija en la nieve que caía fuera del palacio. Tuve doce años, la mitad de su vida la pasó por la puerta de esa habitación, leyendo, estudiando el Corán, aprendiendo idiomas, mejorando su pronunciación. Con suerte podrá tomar el té en el patio del palacio cuando la Sultana iba de visita. No tenía vida y extrañaba la que le arrebataron. —Yo no deseo ir ahí. Ahora es en serio, Mustafá, quiero volver y no puedo. —A pesar del miedo que sabía, su rostro continuoba serio, porque así era Gizem y él no sabía si su personalidad iba ligada a su nombre o su historia.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Gizem, este es tu destino —respondió el asiático desde la puerta. Mustafá se mantenía serio, pero a veces mostraba un lado que le agradaba, el asiático sonreía más o al menos frente a él. Pero ahora parecía más el eunuco que conoció en su niñez. Qué arrepentido se tomó de haber tomado la mano de su ahora amigo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Ayúdame a salir de aquí —rogó al Agha, mirándome con esos ojos llenos de esperanzas y dolor. De verdad deseaba estar en su casa.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>No puedes, una vez estés dentro del imperio, no puedes escapar. —Mustafá le miraba con pena, aunque pudo vislumbrar sus labios temblorosos, como si intentara esconder alguna sonrisa o palabra. Será que quizás sean similares en algunos aspectos, ambos separados de sus familias, viviendo en un mundo que no les pertenece, sirviendo a la gente que les arrebató su libertad.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Si no fuera por esa mujer. —Sus ojos tomaron un nuevo brillo, La furia se apoderó de su rostro, Mustafá creía que se veía a su gato, crispado y malhumorado, eso le hizo sonreír.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Entonces dale donde más le duele, Yuri.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lo miró tras el espejo y sonrió para él. Sabía muy bien dónde le dolía más a la Sultana, también sabía lo difícil que podría ser dañado a la poderosa mujer, sin embargo, como lo había dicho Özlem, poseía todas las cualidades para conquistar al sultán, por lo que se rumoreaba, todo lo que podría o debería su madre era ley pero era solo un príncipe, pronto sería el sultán del mundo, y la demostración a Özlem que se había equivocado en elegirlo a él para entretener al sultán.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cuando la corona estuvo puesta, Mustafá dijo que estaba listo para ir a su nuevo Palacio. Sentía un nudo en su estómago por los nervios; dormiría con todas las concubinas del harén, aún no sabia como actuar entre tantas mujeres, hace años que no tienen miedo a una, Mila y Melek eran mayores, con más de treinta años cada una, las antiguas sultanas del Sultán Ibrahim podrían ser sus abuelas y estaba la madre Sultana Madre. ¿Pero qué pasaba si alguna le atraía? Después de todo era un hombre.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Quedaste hermosa, Gizem —habló nuevamente Mila. Esa mujer no conocía el silencio y eso le irritaba de sobremanera. —Te deseo mucha suerte y que Alá guíe tu camino.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>¿Te quieres callar? —Su voz sonó más ronca de lo habitual, esa mujer siempre crispada sus nervios, no estaba de humor para escuchar nada de lo que esas mujeres tuvieran que decir. —Mustafá Agha, llévame al palacio.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Como ordene. —Se inclinó levemente frente a él, de esa manera intenta ocultar la diversión que enfrenta con lo sucedido hace rato.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ambas mujeres se miraron entre sí, sorprendidas por la actitud tan altiva que poseía, como una Sultana del imperio. No es que no lo hemos notado antes, su actitud era agresiva, a veces les gritaba porque sí y porqué no, otras era esa actitud despectiva hasta con su sombra y le gustaba dar órdenes. Özlem tenía mucho que ver en esto.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Irguió su espalda, miró al frente y posó sus manos sobre su vestido. No podría negar que este era uno de los más lindo. <br/>Después de mirarse frente al espejo, comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a su puerta, seguido por el eunuco y las mujeres, <br/>Estaba todo preparado, viviría en el palacio, en el harén del nuevo sultán, convivirá con más mujeres y se ganaría el puesto de Sultana Si la Sultana Kösem pudo contraer matrimonio con el Sultán Ahmed incluso antes de darle la bienvenida a un príncipe, quien dijo que no podría hacer lo mismo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Desde hoy no me vuelvas a llamar a Yuri —pronunció con el entrecejo fruncido. El carruaje ya los estaba esperando, lo reconocido a la perfección, era el mismo en el cual llegó hasta allí, cuando le arrebataron su vida, tal vez eso fue lo que hizo que habla con decisión. —Me vengaré, la Sultana va a pagar haberme alejado de mi familia. Va a pagar el quitarnos nuestras vidas, Mustafá.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>El asiático posó una de sus rodillas en el suelo, miró a los ojos a la joven que tenía el frente y respondió luego de besar su mano y posarla en su frente.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Lo que tú ordene, Gizem.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p>☁️</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Aclaraciones:</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>-<b>Harén o harem</b>: Es el pabellón del Palacio donde viven solamente mujeres al servicio de un Sultán.<br/>-<b>Agha</b>: Si bien no tiene una traducción muy precisa, se puede traducir casi de manera literal como “gran hermano”.<br/>-<b>Hatun</b>: mujer, joven, señorita.<br/>-<b>Valide</b>: título que se obtiene al ser madre de un Sultán y estar a cargo del harén.<br/>-<b>Antiguo Palacio o Palacio de lágrimas</b>: al ser exiliadas las mujeres, eran enviadas a ese Palacio si así el sultán lo deseaba, también las concubinas de un sultán, al momento de morir, eran enviadas al bien llamado “Palacio de Lágrimas”.<br/>-<b>Topkapi</b>: residencia de los sultanes. Una serie de pabellones conforman el Palacio, el cual fue construido de tal manera que pueda imitar la forma de las antiguas tiendas de los nómadas otomanos o turcomanos.</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>III</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>O</em>
    <em>tabek</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ese fue el nombre que hace dieciocho años atrás su padre, el sultán Mehmed, susurró en su oído a penas lo sostuvo en sus brazos.<br/>Era el nombre del mayor de los príncipes de la dinastía, el único hijo varón de la Sultana Özlem, gobernante de la región de Manisa, el favorito de su padre y el más odiado por sus hermanos.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>No era un secreto en el imperio que el odio que sus hermanos sentían hacia el príncipe Otabek era cierto. El harén fue testigo de muchas peleas que tuvieron antes que el moreno fuese a gobernar la región de Manisa, incluso antes de ser encerrado. Mucho tenían que ver las sultanas, era comprensible. El mayor y más maduro ascendería al trono, entonces solo estaba Otabek, el favorito del sultán, hijo de la Haseki de su padre, las Sultanas sabían el poder que tenía aún siendo príncipe, los demás no tendrían oportunidad, incluso fue demostrado después de que el príncipe Otabek fuese liberado de los kafes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Otabek</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pasó un año más antes de que el rumor de la muerte del Sultán Mehmed se cumpliera. Era tan joven que nadie creía lo que estaba sucediendo. Las trompetas seguían sonando aun después de ser anunciada la sucesión del nuevo sultán. El mayor y más maduro.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Otabek Han</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>El joven de cabellos oscuros estaba asustado, sin poder creer aún que pronto saldría al patio de ceremonias siendo el Sultán. Perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces estuvo ahí, de pie tras el trono de su padre, al lado de sus cinco hermanos, que, a pesar de no llevarse demasiado bien por culpa de sus madres, eran su sangre y los respetaba. Pero ahora estaba ahí, dentro de la habitación del que fue Sultán del imperio durante años, en compañía de los eunucos que lo ayudaban a vestirse para salir. Si bien su traje era de un rojo llamativo y toques dorados, Otabek deseaba vestirse de negro, porque así se sentía en ese fatídico día. El nuevo Sultán decidió volver a la antigua ley impuesta por el Sultán Mehmed “El Conquistador” en 1451, y retirada por su bisabuelo, el Sultán Ahmed “El Piadoso”: ejecutó a sus cinco hermanos sin compasión.<br/>No sabía cómo reaccionaría el imperio al enterarse de su decisión, con el fratricidio nuevamente impuesto no esperaba una buena respuesta de parte de sus soldados, quienes, por traición o lealtad, no aceptaban la muerte de los príncipes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Miró a su madre con desesperación, buscando una palabra de consuelo, un consejo, algo que le diera el valor para salir y tomar su trono, enfrentar a los jenízaros y los paşas. Sabía que la Sultana tendría una frase que le diera fuerzas, así había sido desde que nació.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Su majestad. —La morena hizo una reverencia, seguidas de las hatun que se encontraban tras de ella. —Mi león, mira cómo estás, pensé que jamás vería a mi príncipe sentado en el trono. —Otabek hizo una mueca, su madre, que ya lo conocía lo suficiente, notó de inmediato el temor en los ojos de su inexpresivo hijo; para ella no había secretos  —No te asustes —habló acercándose al moreno a la vez que tomaba sus manos —, todas las sucesiones han sido así, no todos estarán felices con las nuevas leyes, algunos estarán contra ti, otros guardarán silencio ya que saben que eres la voz de la razón...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Pero Valide… —susurró el moreno algo incómodo. Comprendía las palabras de su madre, estudió lo suficiente durante sus cortos años para saber cómo era el imperio incluso antes de su nacimiento, sin embargo, nada de eso lograba calmarlo. Otabek no era bueno controlando sus nervios.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Eres el sultán del mundo, Otabek. Eres la ley ahora, eres quien Alá eligió para hacer frente a este gran imperio; unos rebeldes no podrán contra ti. —El moreno asintió más confiado. Özlem lo observaba con seriedad y con la voz firme volvió a hablar. —El fratricidio ha sido parte del imperio desde tiempos inmemorables, para evitar conspiraciones, asesinatos, ser destronado. El Sultán Ahmed se dejó llevar por su corazón y ahora es que el imperio ve las consecuencias. Tú no serás igual, harás un cambio, todos van a besar tu caftán. No te dejes llevar por la desesperación, tú eres el Sultán, la sombra de Alá en esta tierra.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yo soy el sultán.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ese pensamiento logró relajarlo un poco o al menos eso intentaba. No debía temer, no había más herederos al trono, no volvería a ser encerrado en los kafes y nadie sería capaz de acabar con él. El pueblo estaba en crisis; planeaba cambiar eso, pero si no tenía el apoyo de las tropas, todo sería muy difícil, pero Otabek no sería como sus antecesores y devolvería la grandeza que años atrás tuvo el imperio. Su madre tenía razón, nadie podría contra él.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Un grueso cinturón con piedras preciosas fue puesto sobre su caftán rojo; un eunuco acomodaba con calma su ropa, mientras otro se encargaba de poner un turbante en su cabeza, también un par de anillos con rubíes que combinaban con su atuendo. Todo estaba bien planeado y siguiendo a los aghas y a su madre, llegó hasta la puerta que daba hacia el patio de ceremonias, donde había estado muchas veces con el sultán, ahora era él quien estaba de pie allí, solo, sin sus hermanos que a pesar de odiar al nuevo sultán, siempre se mantenían unidos por petición de su padre. Sus cuerpos ahora debían estar en el patio, junto a los jenízaros y los paşas.<br/>Miró a su madre buscando que esta le pusiera atención pero la morena estaba absorta mirando la puerta de salida, esa que marcaría un antes y un después en Otabek.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Valide —la voz del sultán la hizo salir de su transe, lo miró con una sonrisa y dispuesta a hablar pero fue interrumpida por la voz de su único hijo—, no quiero volver a repetir la historia. No quiero que corra más sangre bajo este trono.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Calma, Otabek, eso no sucederá. Lo debes tener claro. —La mujer intentó esconder una sonrisa pero le era imposible, al parecer Otabek estaba más involucrado en su plan de lo que creía.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—No es imposible si yo no tengo herederos, no necesito una concubina, además, sabes que los hijos de mis hermanas pueden hacerse cargo del imperio una vez yo muera, no es necesario que yo tenga hijos, sabes bien que el mayor y más maduro puede ser sultán —suspiró con pesadez antes de caminar unos pasos hasta estar cerca de su madre, tomando las manos de la mujer volvió hablar —. Eres la madre Sultana, lo fuiste incluso cuando mi padre, el sultán Mehmed, estaba con nosotros, todo lo puedes hacer, por eso te pido que no me exijas darte nietos porque no pretendo hacerlo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Mi león, mi sultán; conseguiré la manera que puedas llevar tu sultanato de la mejor manera, debes tener claro también que para los ojos de los demás, que un sultán no tenga una concubina con él es mal visto. Haré lo posible para ayudarte. Solo espera.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Uno de los aghas se acercó hacia él mientras otro le acercaba el gran turbante blanco que usaría para subir al trono. Era blanco y grande, las joyas que lo adornaban pensaban demasiado en su cabeza, pero reconocía que era un turbante hermoso y diferente a los que acostumbraba a usar como príncipe.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Observó como la puerta era abierta por los aghas, parecía que aquello no terminaría nunca, estaba demasiado nervioso como para ver esa puerta abrirse tan lentamente. Pero ahí estaba, completamente abierta dejando ver la luz del día, los soldados observando al nuevo sultán salir.<br/>Su madre le asintió una vez, eso le dio el valor para abrirse paso hacia fuera del palacio, pasando por delante de su trono. Apenas lo vieron salir, todos los presentes bajaron sus cabezas, guardando silencio, olvidando el bullicio que ocasionó la inesperada muerte de sus príncipes, después de todo era la decisión del sultán y sin príncipes, no serviría ocasionar una rebelión, no habría una nueva sucesión, sería perder el tiempo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Levantó una mano haciendo que los presentes levantaron su cabeza, Otabek sabía lo que ellos querían escuchar y después de todo, sentía que debía justificar su actuar, debía explicarlo, así que cuando obtuvo la atención de todos, habló.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Como pueden ver, una antigua ley ha sido establecida el día de hoy. No dudo en la buena fe de mi bisabuelo, el sultán Ahmed y su deseo por mantener a los príncipes vivos. Mis hermanos fueron a los brazos de Alá junto al sultán. Un nuevo orden comienza, mi gobierno. No permitiré que nadie se oponga a él, es por ello que he decidido que el fratricidio vuelva a verse como ley absoluta, aun cuando mis hijos tengan que recurrir a ella en un futuro. Es momento de cambiar, todos sabemos que el hecho de que mis antecesores fueran encerrados en los kafes, creo disturbios en el imperio, entramos en una crisis de la que mi hemos podido salir. —Todos los presentes parecían realmente atentos al discurso del sultán, eso hacía que su interior se regocijara pues todas esas personas estaban allí, escuchándolo a él, su sultán. Con esa seguridad alzó su voz haciendo que en cada rincón del palacio se escuchara su eco. —Mis leones, yo, Otabek Han, hijo del sultán Mehmed IV, nieto de la gran Valide Turhan; soy el nuevo sultán del mundo y aquél que ose cuestionar mi gobierno tendrá que sentir el filo de mi espada en su cuello.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Caminó hasta su trono y se sentó en ese lugar, ese mismo que su padre usó durante años, el mismo lugar donde pensó jamás llegar. No, no tenía fe en hacerlo luego de los actos de su padre, el sultán Mehmed, pero ahí estaba ahora, con la vista fija en los jenízaros fieles al imperio, aquellos que gritaban con fuerza y deseaban una larga vida al sultán.<br/>Ahora podía decir que su sultanato comenzaba. Eso lo hizo sonreír.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>El día había sido agotador, era recién el inicio pero sabía que debía poner un nuevo orden; cambiar al Gran Visir era uno de los problemas principales, tener alguien de su plena confianza, y no era que el Visir de su padre fuese malo, por el contrario, su abuela confió plenamente en él como para aconsejar a su padre que lo convirtiera en Visir luego de la muerte del Kara Ibrahim Paşa. Su madre le aconsejó que por el momento dejara ese tema a un lado, tendría muchos años para preocuparse de eso, pero tenía claro que pronto los visires empezarían con su disputa para llegar al lugar más cercano a su trono.<br/>El asunto de la política era importante, sobretodo ahora que estaban intentando gobernar una nueva provincia en Asia. Si bien sabía de qué se trataba cada cosa, que sus años en Manisa rindieron sus frutos en cuanto a sus conocimientos como gobernante, aún se sentía ajeno a lo que el sultán Mehmed estaba haciendo, cómo podía mejorar la economía del imperio luego que cayera en crisis debido a la mala campaña de su padre en la guerra. El sultán Mehmed se fue con gloria, pero tras él dejó todo un enredo que ahora el nuevo sultán debía arreglar.<br/>Con todo eso en mente entró a sus nuevos aposentos, ese lugar lleno de historia, donde tantos sultanes pasaron antes de él. Era una habitación grande, de paredes altas y adornadas por azulejos que llevaban escritos pasajes de el sagrado libro, el mismo que ahora descansaba sobre la mesa que usaba como escritorio. Agradeció a Alá por todo lo que le dio en tan poco tiempo, luego de tanto sufrimiento ahora estaba ahí, caminando con pausa hacia el balcón. ¿Cuántas veces estuvo ahí? Cuando le rogó a su padre que no lo encerrara o en los mejores momentos, cuando el sultán Mehmed lo invitaba a cenar junto a todos sus hermanos. Pero ahora estaba solo, con la vista fija en el jardín, donde todo se teñía de blanco por la nieve que caía sin pausa, incluso mientras ascendía al trono, sus soldados vestidos con sus mejores trajes de invierno soportaban el frío solo para verlo a él. ¡Oh, Alá, cuanta fortuna tenía ahora!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Suspiró con pesar al recordar la desesperación que sintió en su juventud, con apenas catorce años vivió con el miedo de ser ejecutado por su padre mientras estaba encerrado en los kafes. Esa habitación de oro que no tenía puertas ni ventanas, donde perdió el pasar de los días y solo una concubina bastante joven era su compañera, su desgracia vino con esa hatun. Intentó seducirlo muchas veces, pero él estaba en su mundo, uno que estaba en su cabeza, ahí oculto de todo el dolor que sentía, de el horror de todas las noches al sentir abrir la pequeña rejilla que pasaba con la comida para él y la hatun. Eso era un tortura, el miedo de no querer comer, beber, dormir; cualquiera de esas cosas podía matarlo. Tal vez esa concubina estaba allí para que cuando él durmiera, pudiese enredar una soga en su cuello...<br/>Pero nada de eso paso y luego de un año pudo salir de allí.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Desde ese momento dejó de ser el Otabek que todo el harén conoció. Cuando al fin pudo poner un pie fuera de esa jaula entendió que la única manera de defenderse era el odio, la indiferencia y además continuar con la soledad que lo acompañó durante todo ese tiempo.<br/>Su madre, antes de que fuese llevado a su "jaula" le había comentado que sus hermanos y la madre de estos estaban tramando algo, que por eso el sultán Mehmed estaba teniendo una actitud extraña con su primer príncipe, pero él jamás pensó que su padre sería capaz de hacer algo como eso, no imaginó que unos días después fuera encerrado. Es por ello que cuando salió les demostró a su padre que jamás lo traicionó, que todo aquello que dijeron no eran más que mentiras para perjudicarlos a ambos. Sin previo aviso y solo con el permiso de su padre, se fue hacia Manisa, donde gobernó por tres años antes de volver a su palacio, donde lo esperaba la sorpresa de un sultán enfermo y desgastado; no había esperanza para el mayor y entendió que era hora de quedarse.<br/>En su plan de vida no estaba el ver a sus hijos peleando por en trono, ni pasando por algo similar a lo que pasó él, estar encerrado era peor que ser ejecutado en una rebelión. Así que, a pesar de sentir pesar por la muerte de sus hermanos, no dudaría nuevamente en ejecutarlos, no volvería a ser encerrado nuevamente y no permitiría que sus hijos fuesen encerrados también.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Un agha de vestimentas rojas entró a los amplios aposentos del sultán, dando aviso que la Sultana Özlem se encontraba afuera pidiendo permiso para entrar.<br/>Él sonrió feliz de tener a su madre ahí. Ella, junto a sus tres hermanas, fueron las únicas personas en estar con él durante todos esos años, fueron capaces de sacrificar su felicidad por la suya, como en el caso de Bahar y Meleksima, quienes no dudaron en casarse con importantes visires para poder apoyarlo en su futuro sultanato.<br/>Ese día no habló más de lo necesario con su madre, más allá de su sultanato y sobre su falta de entusiasmo en tener hijos y a sus hermanas no las vio durante todo el día.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Su majestad —saludó la mayor haciendo una leve inclinación frente a su hijo. Otabek sintió —, lamento molestar a esta hora, hijo mío.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Tú no lo haces, Valide. —Alargó su mano para acariciar la mejilla de su madre, sonriendo complacido de tenerla ahí. —De todas maneras, ¿qué te trae por aquí? Sueles dormir temprano.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Es algo importante, Otabek. Es sobre tu idea de no tener una concubina e hijos. —El moreno blanqueó sus ojos a la vez que se alejaba de su madre quien suspiró con frustración. —Otabek, escúchame hijo. No creas que te voy a exigir que me des nietos y una nuera, puedes estar tranquilo con eso, pero de todas formas déjame darte este regalo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Valide, si es una esclava, dile a Mila que la instale con las demás en el harén. —La sulltana comenzaba a desesperarse, pero debía guardar la compostura, ya no estaba ante el príncipe Otabek por ello no quería hacerlo enojar.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—No es cualquier concubina, Otabek. Cuando saliste de los kafes lo supe, no querías tener hijos y es comprensible. —Se acercó nuevamente al sultán para acariciar su espalda. Otabek no quería mirarla, no deseaba saber nada sobre concubinas, no por esta noche. —Mi león, la gente comenzará hablar; el que no tengas herederos al trono puede ser normal, no todas las mujeres tenemos la bendición de Alá y podemos concebir, pero de todas formas necesitas una favorita</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—¿Favorita? —miró a su madre con molestia. Con su ceño fruncido demostró de inmediato que no estaba feliz con lo que escuchaba —, ¿sabes lo que soporté a esa mujer acechándome día y noche? Yo era un niño, Valide, y esa concubina quería deshacerse de mí, quería seducirme —gritó con fuerza alejándose de su madre. —No, no soportaré a ninguna mujer en mis aposentos. Alejalas de mí, Valide. Sacalas de mi palacio.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—¡Esta concubina es un chico! —La sorpresa de Otabek fue evidente en su rostro, incluso cuando mantenía su entrecejo fruncido y su mueca de asco. Miró a su madre con asombro, era imposible que la gran Valide Özlem faltara a una de las reglas más importantes del harén. —Traje a un niño hace muchos años atrás, incluso antes de que fueras encerrado en los kafes. Hijo, a tu madre jamás la podrás engañar, yo que te tuve en mi vientre, te di de mi pecho; quería proteger tu sultanato y él nos será útil. Solo finge que es una mujer como yo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—¿Te estás escuchando, Valide? Harás dormir a un chico con las concubinas, eso podría causar problemas en el harén...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Mi sultán, mi león. Dale una oportunidad. No te estoy diciendo que estés con él, que lo tengas en tus aposentos todas las noches, solo tenlo como favorita. Su nombre es Gizem, está por cumplir los catorce años, aún es un niño así que puedes estar tranquilo, no habrá problemas en el harén debido a su presencia, además, una vez lo tengas como favorito puede pasar a la habitación privada o a la que está dispuesta para él. Dale una oportunidad.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Suspiró con pesadez, pasando una mano sobre su rostro. Las ideas de la Sultana siempre lograban impresionarlo, pero esto estaba lejos de todos lo que hizo antes, es decir, un hombre vestido de mujer, era una completa locura. Además haciéndose pasar por una concubina del harén, eso sonaba descabellado y ridículo, pero ya estaba ahí y no sería capaz de negarle algo sin siquiera conocerlo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Dile a los aghas que lo traigan.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>☁️</p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Aclaraciones:</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><b>-Fratricidio</b>: práctica que consiste en asesinar a los hermanos. Algo no muy desconocido dentro del imperio otomano ya que fue práctica habitual hasta que el sultán Ahmed decidió quitar esa ley y creó los Kafes.<br/><b>-Kafes o Jaulas de oro</b>: eran habitaciones lujosas donde se encerraban a los príncipes herederos al trono para así evitar el fratricidio o una rebelión, aunque para esto último los kafes no eran muy efectivos.<br/><b>-Jenízaros (nuevas tropas)</b>: eran los soldados de alto nivel que servían de salvaguarda del sultán otomano y el imperio.<br/><b>-Paşa (pashá)</b>: un título honorífico que se les daba a altos mandos del ejército o a los gobernadores de algún territorio. </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Se sentía extraño rodearse de tantas personas, tantas mujeres que conversaban de su vida en Manisa, cuando eran las concubinas del príncipe Otabek y lo emocionada que estaban de ahora pertenecer al gran harén de Topkapi. Nada de eso podía parecerle más molesto.<br/>No le gustaba en lo absoluto ver a tantas personas, en el Palacio de Lágrimas solo podía ver al Agha Mustafá, a la sultana madre y a las mujeres que solían acompañar a esta: la tesorera imperial, Mila y Melek hatun, esta última era una simple sirvienta de la Sultana Özlem.<br/>Mila se le hacía una mujer bastante molesta, siempre queriendo saber de su pasado, su nombre y el porqué estaba ahí. Era demasiado efusiva, muy llamativa y siempre molesta. Le incomodaba completamente. Por fortuna Melek no era así, la morena de extraños ojos era mucho más reservada, tranquila, y su único defecto era el amor que sentía por Mustafá. Eso se le hacía gracioso ya que siempre obtenía negativas de parte del eunuco. Extrañaría sus días de silencio en el antiguo palacio.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pero ahora, donde mirase veía mujeres, de todas las edades, con diferentes vestidos, peinados, voces; era todo nuevo y Mustafá no estaba para hacerlas callar, sus voces volvían loco.<br/>Una mujer de cabello oscuro se acercó hasta él. Llevaba en una de sus manos una manzana a medio comer y en la otra el velo que su cabello. Su piel pálida contrastaba con el vestido oscuro que llevaba puesto y su cabello negro que caía de medio lado adornado con una diadema de plata.<br/>Se paró recto cuando la vio cerca y haciendo una leve inclinación saludó a la mujer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Tú debes ser el regalo que la Sultana le trajo a su majestad —habló una vez estuvo a su lado y le ofreció la manzana mordida. Yuri solo hizo una mueca de desagrado —, eres una mujer muy bonita. —La morena sonrió con gracia, había notado de inmediato el rechazo que le provocó.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Gracias, hatun —dijo mirando hacia un costado, nervioso por la presencia de una persona que no conocía.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Mi nombre de Atike, ¿y el tuyo? —sonrió aquella chica; demasiado irritante y falsa para sus ojos, así que solo asintió con su cabeza.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Yo soy Gizem —pronunció bajo a la vez que jugaba con la manga de su vestido.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ignorando las siguientes palabras de Atike, observó todo el lugar, las paredes altas y oscuras, los sillones y cojines para sentarse, a las mujeres que ya hacían el lugar como suyo. Había unos altos pilares con telas traslúcida que daban a un segundo piso, lo cual le causo curiosidad y sin aguantarse caminó hasta la escalera que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación, subiendo en silencio, olvidando el bullicio de las irritante mujeres que estaban en el pasillo y concentrándose en la madera pulida de los escalones que dirigían a un lugar en el segundo piso. Pero su curiosidad se vio interrumpida cuando sintió un leve tirón en uno de sus brazos, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—No puedes subir allí, hatun, son órdenes de la Sultana. —Movió su brazo con impaciencia intentado librarse del agarre de Mila, pero la pelirroja lo tomó con más fuerza y lo llevó escalera abajo. —No estamos en el antiguo palacio, Gizem. Conoce tu lugar.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>No dijo nada, a pesar que tenía ganas de gritarle, pero Mustafá le dijo antes que debía guardar la compostura y actuar como una concubina normal, pero ya era tarde, tenía la vista fija de todas las mujeres sobre ellos, susurrando las una a las otras sin siquiera disimular el hecho de que hablaban de la concubina que seguramente le traería dolores de cabeza a la madre Sultana. Siempre había una que quería destacar.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Caminó junto a la pelirroja, aunque no quisiera hacerlo pero no conocía a nadie, solía odiar a la mitad de la existencia, la otra mitad no la conocía. Mila era una mujer detestable, habladora, aburrida, pero era la única que conocía en este momento, todas las mujeres del harem parecían ratas hablando entre sí, riendo a carcajadas, hablando sobre el sultán, como si un día fueran a compartir sus aposentos. Solo necesitaba estar en su habitación, con su gato, tomando el té junto a la molestosa de Fatma. Cualquier cosa era mejor que estar caminando atrás de la molestosa de Mila. ¡Ni siquiera había camas! Mustafá no le advirtió sobre eso y ya estaba a punto de ir a los brazos de la Sultana Öslem a pedirle auxilio porque ya no soportaba estar en ese lugar.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Gizem, deja de seguirme —Mila se detuvo y lo miró —, deberías empezar por buscar amigas en el harén, con esa actitud no lograrás nada.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—¡Yo no dormiré en el suelo, Mila! —exclamó con indignación viendo como Mila lanzaba una carcajada poniendo la mano en su pecho. —No hay nada gracioso en esto. Ordena a los aghas que arreglen unos aposentos para mí, no dormiré en este pasillo como las ratas.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Digna pupila de la Sultana. Deja a un lado tu altivez, Gizem, recuerda que no es seguro que pases siquiera una noche con el sultán. Los aposentos de las favoritas solo se arreglan si así su majestad lo desea. —Para ese entonces todas las mujeres estaban pendientes de la discusión, para ellas eso era algo bueno ya que sabían que sal Sultana Özlem no toleraría ese tipo de desorden dentro del harén. Mientras tanto Mila seguía con la vista fija en esos orbes claros, esos ojos que prometían congelar a cualquiera. —Eres solo una prueba de la Sultana, así que deja de actuar como si fuera una.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Su irritación ya se podía vislumbrar en su rostro el cual se encontraba rojo por la ira contenida. Tenía demasiadas ganas de gritarle a la pelirroja por su falta de respeto y es que no estaba acostumbrado a que ninguna hatun le hablara de esa forma, como si fuera cualquier persona en ese harén.<br/>Quiso gritarle a las mujeres que se reían con descaro, pero no hubo tiempo ya que uno de los eunucos de la puerta se pudo en medio del pasillo y anunció la llegada de la Sultana Özlem.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Todas las mujeres y eunucos que se encontraban dentro del pasillo se hicieron a un lado, dejando el medio de la estancia desocupada para que pudiera pasar la mujer. Tras ella venía Mustafá Agha y las hatun que siempre la seguían , entre ella Melek hatun. La conocía hace tantos años y aun así lo seguía impresionando con su actitud, con ese porte de mujer que tiene todo en la vida y esa mirada fría que congela a más de uno. No podía olvidar lo malo que la sultana hizo, pero tampoco podía engañarse a sí mismo y decir que no admiraba a esa mujer de oscuros cabellos, aquella que era dueña del harén de Topkapi.<br/>Se inclinó imitando la acción del resto de mujeres, incluso Mila que se encontraba a su lado hizo una reverencia para saludar a la mayor. Era impresionante el poder que tenía y solo fue anunciada su presencia.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Gizem hatun —habló la sultana ubicándose frente a él. Levantó su cabeza y mantuvo la mirada fija en los ojos oscuros y sonrió cuando la Sultana lo hizo —, ven conmigo, el sultán te espera en sus aposentos.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>La cara de Mila se descompuso de inmediato y eso lo hizo sonreír, la pelirroja sintió que la vergüenza se le acumulaba en el rostro luego de decirlo aquello frente a todas las mujeres del harén. No hubo ni siquiera banquete de sucesión y el sultán ya pedía pasar la noche con una concubina.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Prepara mis aposentos, Kalfa. —La miró a los ojos con burla, el rostro de la pelirroja estaba igual o más rojo que su cabello y le hacía gracia luego de la vergüenza que pasó frente a todas esas mujeres que lo miraban con asombro.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>El sultán pidió pasar la noche con Gizem, incluso cuando muchas de esas mujeres vivieron en el palacio de Manisa muchos años, esperando que un día el joven las llamara a una de ellas, pero jamás pasó y ahora una recién llegada era la afortunada.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—No se queden mirando, preparen sus cosas —gritó Mila ignorando por completo las palabras que dijo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Las preguntas se atoraron en su garganta, tenía tantas cosas que decir, pero no se sentía capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, parecía que su capacidad de hablar se había perdido igual que él en esos pasillos.<br/>La Sultana madre caminaba con rapidez, parecía que conocía el palacio de memoria. Estaba mareado, nervioso. Su pecho, parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría por la adrenalina. Este era el momento que aguardó encerrado durante siete años, el que ansiaba desde que Mustafá agha le había prometido que le ayudaría a vengarse de aquella mujer que de manera erguida caminaba por los largos pasillos hacía la habitación del sultán.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Doblaron nuevamente, adentrándose a un corredor que tenía visillos traslúcidos cubriendo el camino; ese debía ser el famoso camino de oro, donde las más afortunadas del harén podían pasar.<br/>Pasaron por entre las telas, llegando ahora a una estancia un poco más amplias, con ventanas pequeñas que dejaban entrar el frío del exterior y el viento que amenazaba con apagarse en cualquier momento las antorchas. Contuvo el aire cuando vio a muchos soldados fuera de una puerta y con rapidez puso el velo en su rostro. Los Spahis miraron con curiosidad a los recién llegados, pero nadie dijo nada.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Otabek ya sabe tu secreto, nuestra Valide ya se lo dijo —habló Mustafá ubicándose a su lado, dejando que la Sultana Özlem hablara con los Spahis de la entrada. —Él quiso que viniera, desea conocerte.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Supuse que pasaría, sabes que la Sultana tiene una gran influencia en su hijo. —Su mirada iba cargada de molestia hacia la espalda de la mujer que todos llamaban madre y agradeció que Özlem estuviera dando su espalda. —Solo espero que el sultán no sea como sus antecesores, un loco...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Gizem, cuida tus palabras.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, la sultana se volvió hacia ellos y los llamó para que se acercaran. Para su desgracia Mustafá se quedó unos pasos más atrás</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Hasoda başi, avisa a su majestad que estamos aquí. —El peliplata asintió dándole una última mirada al asiático quien parecía pedido en la pared del frente. Eso no pasó desapercibido para él, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada ya que el guardia se acercó a la puerta.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>La Sultana se paró frente a él, acarició su rostro con ambas manos mientras se acercaba para besar la frente de la menor. Esperaron tantos años por esto y ahora estaban de pie aguardando que Otabek lo permitiera en sus aposentos.<br/>El plan de la sultana estaba por llevarse a cabo, después de tantos años donde estuvo encerrado en el antiguo palacio, aprendiendo a ser Gizem, todo eso para que el nuevo sultán tuviera el poder absoluto dentro del imperio sin ser interrumpido por nadie.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Querida Gizem, el sultán ya sabe nuestro secreto, espera lo que tenga que decir, demuéstrame que vale la pena todo lo que hemos hecho. Ya tenemos la mitad del terreno sembrado, ahora falta tu parte y no dudo que harás que cosechemos buenos frutos. —Yuri asintió mintiendo su rostro serio, no quería que la sultana notara los nervios que sentía en ese momento. —Siempre lo he dicho, tú, mi pequeña sultana, harás de mi hijo un sultán feliz, el imperio está en nuestras manos y confío en ti. Demuéstrale a mi león que eres la sultana que él espera.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>El peliplata salió de los aposentos del sultán, avisando que estaba esperando por él. Nuevamente sintió los nervios juntarse en su estómago y de pronto tenía ganas de vomitar.<br/>Quiso pedirle a la sultana que lo dejara volver al antiguo palacio, pero no fue capaz de hablar. Además, Mustafá no volvió la vista hasta él, mantuvo su cabeza inclinada incluso cuando se acercó a una de las paredes, al otro extremo de donde estaba el Hasoda Başi. Parecía no querer ver nada a su alrededor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Gizem, mi hijo te espera —dijo acercándose nuevamente y esta vez susurró en su oído —, mi león, haré que estos años valgan la pena.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Viktor Agha salió de sus aposentos unos segundos después de avisarle que tanto su madre como la concubina llamada Gizem ya estaban en su puerta, esperaban su permiso para entrar. A pesar de que deseaba seguir en soledad dentro de sus aposentos siendo acompañado solo por su vaso de vino, no pudo negarse a la petición que momentos antes le hizo su madre y asintió al peliplata antes de que se fuera. Le molestaba el solo hecho de pensar que ahí en su refugio entraría una mujer o alguien que pretendía serlo, pero la orden ya la había dado y una vez se abrió la puerta supo que ya no podía negarse.<br/>A pesar de la distancia que separaba su balcón de la puerta de entrada, pudo divisar de inmediato la figura delgada de la persona que acababa de entrar. Realmente parecía una mujer, con el cabello largo cubierto por un velo claro y por el vestido azul que la cubría.<br/>Siguió observando unos minutos, él solo parecía una estatua en medio de sus aposentos, observado la cama, los sillones, la chimenea; parecía estudiar todo a su alrededor, hasta que giró hacía el balcón, mirándolo profundamente, sin reparos.<br/>Sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espalda cuando comenzó a acercarse, mirándolo directo a los ojos, con ambas manos justos bajo su pecho, su pelo se veía cada vez más claro a medida que la luz daba en sus hebras, esos ojos, grandes y claros, el ceño fruncido intentando agudizar la vista. Esos ojos verdes que parecían los de un jenízaro.<br/>Era hermoso.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Mi sultán. —Salió de su ensueño cuando escuchó su voz, un tanto ronca que lo hizo contener el aliento. De verdad era un hombre. No pudo ignorar las ganas que tenía de mirar nuevamente sus ojos esmeralda, la firmeza que parecían tener y con delicadeza acercó su mano hasta el rostro contrario, haciendo que el recién llegado lo mirase a los ojos.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —cuestionó de inmediato la curiosidad era demasiada.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Mi nombre es Gizem, su majestad. —A pesar de parecer una mujer fina, el sultán sabía de su secreto y le impresionaba pensar en que su figura, su rostro y su cabello lucía como el de una mujer, pero era solo un chico. Él deseaba saber su nombre.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—No... Me refiero al nombre que te dio tu padre. —El joven frunció más su ceño, parecía cuestionar el actuar del sultán. —Si vamos a hacer esto, hay que hacerlo bien. Yo soy Otabek.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—No tengo nombre. —Lo miró ladeando su cabeza, divertido, sin embargo intentaba parecer serio, quería intimidar al rubio pero el intimidado era él. —La Sultana me dio un nombre, es Gizem, pero dijo que si usted lo deseaba, yo podía obtener un nuevo nombre.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Se supone que esto es una alianza, Gizem. Yo no quiero tener príncipes ni sultanas, debo traer una concubina aquí para no quedar bajo mis antecesores; mi madre te trajo para eso, eres tan importante para ella que incluso prefirió ir personalmente al harén para buscarte. Tú necesitas protección y privilegios, yo te los puedo dar. En conclusión, vendríamos siendo compañeros en este enredo. —Se acercó un poco más, admirando así la belleza de esas esmeraldas profundas y para su sorpresa su cercanía no logro hacer que él se alejara. —Ya te dije mi nombre, Gizem. Ahora deseo saber el tuyo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Me llamo Yuri, así me bautizó mi madre.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Yuri —repitió con una leve sonrisa. Ese nombre se le hacía muy extraño y lindo a la vez. El rubio asintió mirando a otro lado, la cercanía con el moreno lo ponía nervioso y es que para el menor no pasaba desapercibida la belleza masculina del hombre que tenía enfrente, el retrato que guardaba celosamente en su baúl no mostraba por completo la belleza con la que el sultán contaba.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Gizem o Yuri; usted puede llamarme como desee.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lo que pareció un buen principio fue dejado de lado para pasar al silencio, ambos con sus bocas cerradas, centrado cada uno en su mente. Yuri no sabía que decir, a pesar que había estudiado lo suficiente como para formar una amena conversación con el sultán, no era capaz de decir palabra alguna más que preguntar si ponía más leña en la chimenea. Nada iba a ganar haciendo eso.<br/>Otabek estaba en la mismo situación, concentrado en su libro de tapa gruesa. No era que no quisiera hablar con el menor, es solo que nunca fue bueno con las palabras, luego de su salida de los kafes, los libros eran sus únicos compañeros y el Hasoda başi, Viktor agha, se podría decir que era su única compañía, solía llamarlo para jugar ajedrez o para que lo acompañara a caminar al pueblo. No era fácil para él socializar con las personas, mucho menos con personas del harén.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Y así pasó la noche, Otabek concentrado en su libro y Yuri dormido en su cama, se la había cedido cuando lo vio dormitando entre los mullidos cojines del suelo. No podía ser tan inconsciente, tendía mucho tiempo para dormir en su nueva cama, ni siquiera había puesto su trasero allí y ese niño rubio ya estaba roncando sobre ella.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Se acercó con cautela hasta el lado ocupado por Yuri, posando sus rodillas en el suelo. Las persianas estaban cerradas así que solo los iluminaba la luz íntima de las llamas en la chimenea, la claridad era suficiente para admirar la belleza del menor. Era pequeño, delicado, su piel lechosa se le antojaba suave, sin ninguna imperfección más allá de una pecas dispersas entre su nariz y mejillas. Yuri era una belleza extraña, como el brillo de un diamante iluminado por el sol. Si pudiese ser un chico normal, el sultán podría asegurar que incluso una de sus hermanas le pediría poder casarse con él, Yura era casi perfecto.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>En el momento que su madre le dijo sobre él, sintió desconfianza, algo de incomodidad, incluso imaginó que su madre le estaba diciendo eso para no asustarlo ya que era conocedora del rechazo que sentía por las mujeres, tener una en sus aposentos lo volvería loco y no quería ser como los sultanes que lo antecedieron, debía arreglar el desastre, no empeorarlo. Tener una mujer al lado solo complicaría las cosas.<br/>Lo pensó durante el rato que su madre lo dejó, tener a un chico en el harén era una locura, podía causar alborotos con las demás concubinas, ya sabía que a esa edad comenzaban los cambios, él también los tuvo, solo que su miedo lo llevó a controlarse. Debía hacer lo posible para que estuviera lejos de las demás concubinas, para ello debía hacerlo pasar como favorito y así cederle la habitación privada, pero para eso debía conocerlo primero, la celebración de la sucesión podía llevarse a cabo después, cuando Otabek ya estuviese más cómodo con la idea de ser sultán. Las decisiones de su madre eran más importantes, por eso ahora se encontraba allí, de rodillas mirando como esas esmeraldas profundas volvían a mirarle con pereza.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Venga a dormir, su majestad. —No pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar eso, siendo pronunciado por esos labios y con esa voz tan ronca por el sueño.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Lo haré, Yuri —susurró ganándose una nueva extraña de parte del menor quien intentaba reprimir un bostezo. Parecía un gato. Ahora Yuri lo miraba con más seriedad, con la mirada más clara lo observaba sin tapujos y no le molestaba en lo absoluto. —No entiendo como mi madre no permitió que fueras un soldado otomano, tus ojos congelan a cualquiera. Realmente luces como uno.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yuri se encogió de hombros y solo sonrió.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Aclaraciones:</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>-<b>Hasoda başi</b>: quien custodia la puerta del sultán y su guardia personal<br/>-<b>Spahis</b>: guardias de la puerta del sultán, quienes eran soldados sin ser esclavos a diferencia de los jenízaros. Eso causaba muchos conflictos entre ambos grupos.</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esta es una historia inspirada en el imperio otomano. En este momento se encuentra en edición, posee más de treinta capítulos y faltan algunos por finalizar.</p><p>En fin. Espero les guste y muchas gracias por leer uwu ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>